Our overall objective for this work is to synthesize and test, in several animal laboratory models, a series of 2-amino-1,2-dihydronaphthalene derivatives. We have hypothesized that these types of molecules may be useful models to relate the structural and functional similarities between phenethylamine type hallucinogens, such as mescaline, and the tryptamine hallucinogens, such as LSD. There is widespread belief that these hallucingens act at the same or very similar sites in the brain. Yet, exactly how the different tyes of hallucinogenic agents are able to do this is still a subject of some debate. Our work is essentially directed toward solving this problem. The proposed 2-amino-1,2-dihydronaphtalenes can be viewed as "intermediate" in chemical structure between the phenethylamines and the rigid structure of LSD.